


Unfinished/Random Fics

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, all the tags are basically going to contradict each other, but its for each separate fic, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: like the title says, its a bunch of unfinished fics i was working on, but ultimately never posted until now
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid/Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. High School Kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> i was waiting for like 3 months to post these

Harriet narrowed her eyes, in complete focus. Her hand was quivering. She really can’t get this right huh? Makeup wasn’t always her strong suit. Harriet eventually gave up, and flopped onto her blue canopy bed, hugging one of her many multi-colored pillows. 

She wasn’t used to this, being the new kid, but at least she had her best friend. Bianca was always supporting her, even when she didn’t deserve it. Harriet had known Bianca since forever. Though, the two wouldn’t be in the same classes, because Bianca was two years younger than Harriet, and that fact made Harriet slightly depressed.

Harriet sighed, and decided that even though she couldn’t do makeup like at all, that she should at least dress in some decent clothes and not go out in her pjs. 

Lifting herself up from the fluffy bed, she opened her closest wide open, to find… nearly nothing. Only a couple of spiderwebs in the corner, and a single outfit on the hanger. Guess this was why Bianca begged her to go shopping for clothes. Why didn’t she notice this before? 

The clothes in question was a dark purple coat-dress, with golden buttons.

God, she was a horrid mess at everything… Harriet hesitantly took the dress from her hanger, and slipped into it. 

She really needed to get a grip on her life. 

Harriet walked towards her open window. The air coming out of the window was chilly, despite it only being the beginning of fall. The girl opened the window a tiny bit more, enough room for somewhat lanky form to slither in. 

She climbed into the window, her body, mostly outside, near the end of the window. Harriet gripped the edge of the window tightly. She looked down. It was a two story fall. And if she were to jump off, there was a leaf pile to cushion her fall.

Not like she was going to die. Not like anyone but Bianca would miss her. 

The grass on the ground fluttered in the wind, kinda like angels, the crisp dead leaves crunching, and… Bianca, glaring at her. Harriet held back a fit of laughter, though couldn’t contain the “pft” noise that left her mouth. 

The girl was wearing a mint-green coat, with white accents, paired with a lavender skirt.

“Harri, what are you doing? I thought I told you that it’s dangerous!” Bianca shouted at her friend.

“Just takin’ a little break from being inside! It’s too stuffy in there!” 

“Why don’t you just use the door like a normal person? Like, just why?”

The girl on the window shrugged. “Well, I’m coming down!”

“Wait! Don’t jump off the wi-”

It was too late. 

Harriet jumped off the window, pushing the frame away from her, tucking her legs slightly. As soon as she saw the leaf pile coming even closer, she extended her legs, and she landed on her feet.

“Harri, don’t ever do that again. Seriously. One of these days you could break your legs doing that again.”

“Bianca, give me some credit! I’ve only broken my legs from jumping from my window seven times!” Harriet snickered. 

The other girl huffed. “Wow, you’re a mess.” 

“But I’m your mess!”

This time, Bianca giggled quietly with her. 

“But you’re my mess.”

\-----------------------------------------

The dull yellow bus roared, Bianca covered her ears, scowling. She never liked loud noises. While Harriet looked outside the window, seemingly in deep thought.


	2. A Kid's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a fic that never really got popular. i never really had plans for this, and i had no motivation, so i just abandoned it. might as well put it in here.

Timepieces, timepieces were many things. They could be fuel for a spaceship, an hourglass, or even a time machine!   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
After that stupid Mafia had come to "collect toll" and caused Hat Kid to lose all forty of her timepieces, she was devastated, to say the least. If she didn't retrieve those timepieces at breakneck speed, Hat Kid would have to:  
1\. Possibly never return home.  
2\. Fight the entitled fatheads for the hourglasses.  
3\. Rescue any souls that got teleported to another dimension.  
Worst case scenario, she wouldn't have been fast enough and not even get one timepiece. 

Luckily, that wasn't the case. After she "poofed" the Mafia who possessed the first timepiece, Hat Kid's confidence shot out of her spaceship's roof. She was sure she could do anything! But, something she didn't expect was a certain mustached girl to devise such a violent plan. Choking the Mafia to death, then smashing their lifeless husks into mush, stuffing the "mush" into jars, and finally selling the jars for pocket money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: if you want any of these snippets to have a sequel, just comment, and i'll probably do it.


End file.
